


if anyone from the dream smp needs material- I'm here, just take it

by M0TH_er



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dream Smp, Video Blogging RPF - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:40:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27768442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M0TH_er/pseuds/M0TH_er
Summary: I keep seeing all these gorgeous animatics and I just keep writing things that I want people to say.needless to say I started with a speech that I think Eret would sound cool saying.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 4





	if anyone from the dream smp needs material- I'm here, just take it

Why you watch the sun rise, the stars lose their visibility in our blue skies, remember the lives we've lived. 

The sun shines so bright but you can't bear to look with your own eyes. 

What the light provides is a guide to the life we have been gifted. 

A world full of wonder is laying at our feet and all we've done is ruin it. 

War and endless banter, destruction is the only thing left in our wake. 

What are you willing to lose before this consumes you. 

The power you hold, a deal you're not willing to keep? Prized possessions? Someone else's life? 

What are you willing to sacrifice? 

Are you willing to fight? Are you prepared to die? We only get to come back so many times. 

What will happen when you lose your final life? 

The sun sets, the day is through, is the world through with you? Will you live to feel the warmth of tomorrow's sun or will you crumble? 

Let's hope you have more time than what’s expected of you.

**Author's Note:**

> idk if this really fits Eret, but I think it would be cool if he said it. I for where I would imagine this fitting I assume in a convo with Tubbo or tommy. but idk if that fits with their current story line. idk but if someone wants to steal this I guess go for it. credit would be neet but not necessary.


End file.
